


Suki Dies Young.

by Caelum



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Gen, I've never written anything before in my 25 years on this earth, Please be nice, Suki Dies Young, hakoda and zuko aren't actually named, no explicitly violence or descriptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelum/pseuds/Caelum
Summary: Suki dies young and it is complete *bullshit*.
Relationships: Sokka/Suki (Avatar)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Suki Dies Young.

Suki is dead and it is complete _bullshit_. 

It has to be. It's not fair. And when the scroll arrived in the south pole, dropped into his hands from a fire nation hawk, he had dropped much the same way when he spotted the ash infused seal.

Ash always meant death. 

He screamed into his father's chest, the kind of scream pulled so violently from him that his throat, chest, stomach ached for hours. His father held him tight, looked up at the sky, and desperately wished this was one thing he'd never have in common with his son. This _feeling_. 

It’s a mourning unlike any other when the person who you chose to love more than any other doesn't just die - but is _taken_ from you. 

The war was over. This wasn't meant to happen again. The world didn't work like that. There was always pain.

-

Suki died fighting. Suki died in the arms of her friend. Suki died _protecting_ her friend. Her friend killed to get to her.

He caught her when she fell. He watched his friend die for him, right there in his arms. Words from his childhood echoed in his head as she shuddered and gripped his hand tight in return. 

_Dying for ones country - for the Fire Lord - is the greatest honor one could have._

If this is how honor looked - his friend broken on the ground covered in too much blood - he was glad his father burned it out of him. 

_Suffering will be your teacher._

-

He's her best friend in the world besides Sokka and he's weak on his left. It's not a secret he can hide so she must do it for him.

Suki is always on his left.

Anyone who comes for him - and there are many - goes for his weak spot and hits her instead. 

Suki is weak on the right side of her back, her enemies learn this secret eventually. He tries to cover her but his protection stretches thousands. 

He pulls away from her to defend the civilians in the cross fire. Any other night it would not have mattered but tonight it does. 

Suki turns to follow him but never makes it. Her fan leaves her hand with a flick taught to her by a silly, funny boy who's not here - it hits it's target and a secret is kept safe. Zuko turns, and _runs_.

The last thing Suki hears is him screaming for help and begging her to keep her eyes open. 

The last thing Suki sees is the moon, full and high in the sky.

The last thing Suki thinks is that Sokka could see it too.

The last thing Suki does is smile.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this ao3 for nearly a damn decade and a ff dot net and hell even a live journal and a mediaminer and guess what? Never posted a fic in my life. Any way, here my first. It's got minimal editing and hit me at 3am.


End file.
